His Eyes
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Girls in school can't help but just look at the boy of their dreams. They melt when looking into those eyes of his and will do anything he asked of them. One classmate of his really falls for them. Who is this good looking person, who fell for the good looking boy and dose he fell the same way? Only One way to find out. 200th story! :D


I don't own, work for know anyone who owns, and or works for Disney and Disney's Sydney to the Max in any way.

* * *

**Author's Note**

This is my 200th story on here! Well 227th if you count my collection of one shots from Girl Meets: Valentines, I'm with You, and Movies Around the World. Also Shaking Things Up Series with it having four stories that all connect. I wanted my 200th story to be a non request one. I do hope the people who is still waiting for me to post their request understands that. That being said once I post my remaining finished requests I be taking a small break from writing I do hope you understand. Also please while I'm gone don't send me any requests as I already gotten a good amount before this story was posted. I hope you understand that too. So I hope you enjoy this story.

* * *

Luca was a good looking boy for twelve. With those beautiful green with a hit of brown eyes that anyone can get lost in them. The girls can't get enough of him as he was the perfect eye candy for them. There where very few boys that also enjoyed the eye candy. After all Luca was a model for the Sears catalogue. One of them that saw Luca as eye candy happened to be his friend Max. Of cores Max had kept that a secret even from his best friend Leo. Luca himself has a secret and that he dose other kind of modeling. Everyday after school if he is not doing a photo shoot for Sears, Luca

dose his modeling gig before he starts his homework in the basement. Of cores these poses are not your average poses for a normal photo shoot but more sexual.

Luca wears all kinds of sexy clothing and even just wearing all kinds of underwear showing off his bulge and ass. At times jockstraps where include as well as all kinds of boys swimwear. One of them being speedos. Today was no different as he was showing off his bare ass while warring one of the jockstraps. What he did not know while posing for the photo shoot was Max saw what was going on as he washed from the basement window. Max was getting hard as he watched Luca posed in the Jockstrap showing off his ass. It was not part of Max's plan to spy on Luca, it just happened. Max was at Luca's front door to see if he wanted to hang out when he thought he heard something. The next thing he knew he's on his belly looking in. What came next made Max's eyes widen. Luca took off the jockstrap off.

If Max wasn't already hard then he was now to the point his dick was hurting. Luca picked up the jockstrap and put it agents his crotch and made sure his dick was hidden but his smooth pubic area was still showing. Max had to leave to take care of his problem. This was not the first time Luca did these kinds of nude photos. Most of the time when it comes to them his dick is always hiding behind some object or just showing off his ass. However once in awhile he dose let his bare dick show. Sometimes it hard and other times its not.

When Max came home he was in luck his mom was not home. He quickly went to his room took out the Sears underwear catalog, pulled down his pants along with his underwear and went to town on his dick. Max did not last long as he shot his small watery load down his hand. Max cleaned his hand on how he always did when he comes and that's licking it. Max don't mind the taste one bit. Max then pulled up his underwear and pants and started his homework.

After Luca was done with the shoot he got dressed and started his homework. The next day Max was going to hang out with Leo but he was sick. So he thought why not see if Luca was free. However this would be a challenge if he was for two reasons. One Max has a crush on him and two he knows Luca's secret. As luck would have it Luca is free. The two tossed the ball around as his dad watched from the living room window. He looked at Max and had an idea. He just hope Max would be interested. Once inside to get a drink of lemonade Luca's dad came up to them.

"Max how would you like to make some good money for today. Like a moths worth of what you would normally be making but without the tax."

Max having some idea what it would be quickly took the offer. This surprised Luca and soon they where on a bed in the basement with Luca naked on all fours and Max in his whitey tightys behind his friend to make it look like has fucking him. Luca just smiled as he felt the hard clothed dick press agents his bare ass. Secretly Luca was gay and thought Max was cute. Luca's dad looked at them and though his son should be hard and Max holding his son's dick just enough to show it in his hand. So that made Max's dick twitched. His dick twitched even more on what Luca said.

"Why don't you jack me off as you be holding my dick anyways."

Max was shocked but slowly jacked him off. He could not say no when he saw those eyes of Luca. The model just moaned as Max worked oh his dick and soon it was at five inches just like Max's was. After a few photos they where in a different poison. Luca was on his back and Max on top of him. Luca made sure Max's undies where hidden from view. Also hidden from view was Max's face. In fact all the photos with Max where. The best photo so far that Max enjoyed that caught both boys by surprise is Luca having Max's dick in his mouth. The father thought there was no way to fake it. Soon there was a few different photos of Luca with his mouth or tong on Max's five inch dick. Then the tables have turned. They re took the same photos and have Max looked like he was being fucked.

Of cores his face was not shown and only his nose to his chin was shown when he had his mouth and tong was on Luca's five incher. When it was all done Max got dressed while Luca stayed in the buff. Max thought he had to take more photos of just him. Luca's dad soon came back with a stack of cash.

"A good five hundred would be good."

"I'll take it. This pays way more then my job."

"It can be. If you want you can be doing this kind of thing."

"I'm actually good. I get to play free games at work."

"I can't blame you on that one. Here is your money and something little extra." The dad gives Max the money and a floppy disc

"What's this?"

"That has the photos you did pulse all the sexy photos I took of Luca down in this vary basement and other lotions if you know what I mean."

"Wait what?"

"I saw you looking yesterday and knew he trapped you with those eyes of his just by the way you look at him."

"Um..."

"Its ok. Not allot of people could resist."

"Ok dad that enough."

The father nodded and head back upstairs. Once the door was closed Luca got close and smiled at Max. Max just stood there and soon their lips touched. Max melted into the kiss and could not believe he just kissed Luca. All the girls would be so Julius right now. Luca's hands soon moved from Max's back all the way to his ass. Max was once again hard to his five inches. Luca was also hard as they pressed their crotches together. Soon the kiss broke and the two boys smiled at each other. Max was so lost in Luca's eyes he did not hear what he said until Luca have gave him a few taps on his shoulder.

"Did you here me?"

"Wait what?

"I think I should close my eyes when talking to you or at least wear some shades."

"But then I won't see those beautiful green eyes then. Which I now notice there is a little brown in them."

"Yeah thanks. These bad boys are a weapon. I bet the tellers would let me rob their bank."

"You so could."

"Well anyways. I said my dad be at work tomorrow and I would love for your dick to really be in my ass."

"Come again?"

"Your dick in my ass, I would love for you to fill your cum deep inside me."

It was like Luca was talking a foreign language. Luca took pity on him since Max had no father figure to tell him about these kinds of things and placed a hand on Max's shoulder while he explained it even clearer.

"Don't this is not school."

"Well then Don't worry about what I just said. I really like you as well if you couldn't tell already. I want you to be the first to have sex with me and maybe you be the only one."

The next day Max was in Luca's room on his bed The two soon kissed and when the kiss broke Luca removed Max's shirt and started to kiss and suck on Max's nipples. Max did not know having his nipples kissed and sucked would feel this good. Luca just smiled as Max moaned away. Max soon reached Max's shorts and undid them. Soon they where off his body and Luca seen Max was already hard. Luca smiled and soon gave Max a blow job. Max never knew what this was called just saw photos of it in some magazine that Leo and him came across one day. Max just closed his eyes as Luca sucked away soon enough Max felt like he was going to shoot his load and quickly warned Luca.

However he just kept sucking away. A few more bobs and it happened. Luca gladly swallowed Max's tasty cum. The two soon kissed as Max tasted himself. When the kiss broke Max removed Luca's shirt. He copied everything what the boy with those magical eyes did. Max soon found himself sucking Luca's dick and he loved it. Luca knew Max never sucked dick before as well as him but knew this is the best blowjob he will ever have. Luca soon was on edge and warned Max. Max wanted to know what Luca's stuff tasted like and just kept bobbing his head like what Luca did. Soon it happened. Luca shot his load into Max's mouth. Max quickly swallowed all of the watery load even if it wasn't much.

The two soon started to make out once more. When the kiss broke again the two smiled at each other Luca was ready to lose his virginity to who he thinks is the cutest boy in school.

"Wait here."

Max lessoned and just looked at that ass nice ass. Max was back being hard after seeing the view. Max slowly jacked off and soon Luca returned with a towel. He laid the towel down and went on all fours to suck Max's dick a few times before laying on his back. Max quickly notice Luca's ass was nice and shiny so he knew Luca must put some kind of oil on his nice ass. Luca told Max what to do and soon both boys where losing their virginity. Max fucked slow at first as they moan and soon picked up the pace. The faster Max fucked the more they moaned soon enough they where on edge but it was Luca who shot his load first followed by Max. Max soon leaned in and made out with Luca while his dick was still inside his ass.

As the days, months and even years went by Luca and Max been having sex. Max also had Luca's dick in his ass just as many times his dick was in Luca's. However all good things must come to an end after high school Luca moved away and became a porn model and well you already know the rest of Max's story. Well besides the fact he watches his friend's videos and jack off to them.

* * *

I hope you enjoy this 200th story. Please let me know what you thought of it


End file.
